El miedo en sus ojos
by Javichu
Summary: Primero sus mentes. Luego sus miedos. Después las personas. Wanda aprendió a ver a si a las personas, y en realidad, a fascinarse de gran forma por su miedo, ¿Es normal? Claro que no. [¿Menciones ScarletWidow?]


_Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

 **El miedo en sus ojos**

Primero sus mentes. Luego sus miedos. Después las personas.

Wanda aprendió a ver a si a las personas.

Un método muy...Interesante, uno que la dejaba fascinada la mayoría del tiempo. Porque descubrir, ver, experimentar los miedos que alguien sufre, verlos reflejados en sus ojos era una sensación simplemente fascinante.

Claro, cuando tú no eres la que sufre, y recuerda sus miedos...

Pero bueno, eso es punto aparte, temas oscuros donde su mente se nubla recordando a su hermano, su corazón roto, y...En fin, algo a lo que su mente no quiere remontar por el momento, no cuando esa mujer esta recostada a su lado.

Aunque...¿En qué íbamos? Ah, sí. Las mentes, los miedos, las personas.

Una persona normal no estaría tan emocionada por la idea de ver el sufrimiento de alguien, lo que le hace tener miedo, pero aquí hablamos de Wanda, la a veces bastante rara Wanda, quien para hablar con alguien primero parecía siempre meterse a su mente antes.

Lo hizo con todos sus compañeros de equipo, al final todos se acostumbraron.

Tal vez todos...Menos posiblemente la más importante.

—No lo hagas. No con nosotros. —Su mirada no traía sentamientos porque era Natasha Romanoff, la indescifrable Natasha que parecía siquiera querer acercarse a ella.

En ese entonces eso causaba curiosidad a la chica, también cierta gracias por saber el porqué.

En pocas palabras, por lo mismo que ahora parecía... _Reprenderla._

—¿Porque? —Pregunto, aun así, ladeando un poco la cabeza, moviendo los dedos pero sin usar su poder, costumbre más que nada.

—Porque somos un equipo, porque no está bien que estés todo el tiempo en nuestra mente, y porque, si no te diste cuenta, sacar los malos recuerdos en alguien no es cómodo. —Feroz, Natasha siempre su feroz y directa.

Momentos como ese hacían que Wanda se fascinara por esa mujer.

Tal vez mucho.

—Enfrentar los miedos los hace fuertes.

—No lo digas cuando no soportas siquiera que nombren a tu hermano.

Auch.

Todo rastro de humor se fue de la mente de Wanda.

Algunos antes ya la creían...Inestable, pero ese algunos se había convertido en todos después de la muerte de Pietro.

Natasha elevo una ceja, una pequeñísima sonrisa ladeada sin tinte de burla, pero si con un...Algo, se posó en su cara.

—No lo hagas más. —Le miro unos segundos antes de salir de la sala rápida, y con cierta clase.

Wanda hizo una mueca.

Entre ellas no había una rivalidad, porque para eso tendrían que ser las dos con la misma idea, pero no era así, porque Natasha tal vez la odiaba, o por ultimo pretendía guardar sus distancias, Wanda en cambio, estaba fascinada por la pelirroja.

Podrían haber muchas razones por su interés, ¿Sabes cuál fue el primero en que se fijó? El miedo.

¿Qué otra cosa si no?

Pero hay que decirlo, cuando entro en su mente por primera vez y miro descaradamente sus recuerdos, vio muchos adornados con un extraño aprecio, pareciendo lejanos a la imagen fría que quería proyectar de sí misma esa mujer. Otros en cambio, fríos, escondidos al fondo de su mente, esos envueltos con oscuridad, impregnados de ese latente miedo que Wanda ya acostumbraba a ver en otros, pero no espero que estuviera tan intensamente relacionado con ella.

Y quedo fascinada, simplemente fascinada.

Luego siguieron sus demás caracteres, que solo ayudaron a incrementar su gusto hacia ella, pero esos son detalles, detalles que conllevan a una Natasha ceñuda, y una Wanda más rara e intensa de lo normal.

Al final, Wanda podía suponer que las cosas no terminaron tan mal como podían.

Maximoff era muy intensa, después de perder a Pietro más que desanimarse y alejarse de todos fue lo contrario, si alguien valía la pena ella estaría cerca de él, disfrutándolo en todo momento.

Miro fijamente a la mujer recostada a su lado, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, conteniendo esa parte de ella que le decía que entrara a la mente de la pelirroja.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian realmente.

Un pequeño vistazo, corto, era lo único que pedía ese pequeño lado, porque Natasha era fascinante, su miedo aún más, y hay veces que simplemente quiere entrar y ver, pero hacer eso era terminar con Natasha sufriendo, recordando su pasado.

—No... —Suspiro desanimada.

Pero aun así hay que hacer el intento porque lo hagan.

Al final no era tan egoísta, ver el miedo de Natasha era hermoso, pero le causa mal a ella, y tampoco era algo que quisiera.

Era hermoso, pero estaba prohibido.

Estar prohibido era lo que usaba Wanda con la gente que no debía hacer sufrir. Esa lista solo tuvo una persona antes, Pietro obviamente, pero en esos tiempos ella era más cuerda, las cosas eran un poco más fáciles, el no meterse en su mente era algo más simple.

Y vamos, ahora Natasha también estaba prohibida.

Wanda Maximoff había aprendido y gusta de ver primero la mente de la personas, luego sus miedos, reflejados mas especialmente en sus ojos, y luego, tal vez, se interesaba en la persona.

¿Porque? Pues...No hay una explicación muy elaborada. Solo podemos decir que Wanda es rara, y punto.

* * *

 _Hubieron dos grandes razones para escribir esto: 1) Una parte de mi gritaba por escribir al menos una poca cosa de Wanda/Natasha, aunque quedara completamente...Ñee, como quedo ahora. Y 2) ¿Soy la única que quiere una Wanda rara y media desquiciada pero sin tener que ser emo? xS_

 _Y...Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si no, lo acepto, algo me dice que quedo Ñee, pero era la unica forma de sacarme las ganas._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
